


Nietrzeźwość (Ivresse)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bored Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Jim, Drunkenness, Jim is a Little Shit, Laughter, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Alkohol i Jim nie tworzą dobranej pary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ivresse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653576) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Sebastian stanowczo pilnował, żeby jego szef się nie upijał. Jim dobrze znosił alkohol, potrzebował więcej niż kilku kieliszków, żeby zacząć odpływać.

Najbardziej widocznym znakiem nie były zawroty głowy, ani szaleńczy chichot nie do zatrzymania, ale to, że jego humor się pogarszał. Taki był właśnie problem z wpływem alkoholu na Moriarty’ego.

Gra? Nuda? Obie? Kiedy się upijał, nigdy nie było z nim dobrze. Sebastian zarobił kiedyś kieliszkiem w głowę, ale jednak został przy nim, bo miał wrażenie, że jeśli odejdzie, to Jim pogrąży się w chaosie i nigdy już z niego nie wróci…


End file.
